List of uploads
This is a list of uploads to Maki Ligon's channel. (Last updated: March 26th, 2019.) List #The Nutshack Theme but Played in Touhou soundfont and advertised by a sellout program #Bad Apple with Terrible 3d Blocky Animation(Bad Apple NES ROM played in 3DNes Emulator) #UNDERTALE FREE DOWNLOAD("LEGIT") DECEMBER 2016 #TODOKETE #Through the Fire and Flames Touhou Soundfont Remix #We Are Number One but its a Touhou PC 98 Soundfont Remix and its sorta bad #Roblox Death(Uhhhhhhh) Soundfont Download Link(Only works on MIDI Files) #"BETTER VERSION" of MM2WOOD but its using the Pokemon Black And White Soundfont and it sounds nice #OP Halehhhhhhytion #The Chainsmokers - Closer ft. Halsey COVER 2016 (OFFICIAL) 780p FULL #MM2WOOD but its REMIXED with Touhou Soundfont #Chens Theme but every Instrument is Replaced with a Honk #Night Of Nights Kazoo'ed #KK Slider - Running in The 90s #Touhou EoSD but its played on Windows 10 which makes the game faster #KK Slider - Bring Me To Life #KK Slider - Kimono Princess #The Trooper Touhou Soundfont Remix(not full) #LOUD NIGRAfantasia #Never Gonna Give You Up Touhou Soundfont Remix #Cynthia's Theme Touhou Soundfont Remix #Martin Garrix - Animals (MAK! Drop Edit) #Red/Scarlet Zone Touhou Soundfont Remix #Awakening Wolf's Instinct/Momiji's FAN MADE Theme FT Gabe The Dog #Alan Walker - Faded (MAK! Instrumental Edit) #Darude - Sandstorm(BETTER MAK! EDIT) #Shitty Cover of Sweatshirt #Slayer - Raining Blood(Shitty 7 Grand Dad Soundfont Remix) #Mortal Kombat Theme Roblox Death Soundfont #u's - Snow Halation(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Pokemon Fire Red Gym Leader Battle(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Alstroemeria Records Bad Apple in 7 Grand Dad Soundfont #Border Of Life(Major Key) #Hardwell - Spaceman (MAK! Edit) #MM2WOOD but it's Insane #R.I.P Gabe The Dog #Careless Whisper(Instrumental) Touhou Soundfont Remix #Martin Garrix & Firebeatz - Helicopter (MAK! Edit) #Dimitri Vegas, Martin Garrix, Like Mike - Tremor (MAK! Edit) #Cruel Angel's Thesis(Neon Genesis Evangelion Opening Theme) Cory In The House Soundfont Remix #Hartmann's Youkai Girl Kirby 64 Soundfont Remix ##MIDIFLIP Flinstones Theme #Porter Robinson & Madeon - Shelter(MAK! Edit) #MM2Wood but its a kind of shitty Alan Walker - Faded Rip #Avicii - The Nights (MAK! instrumental Edit) #Battle! (Wild Pokémon) - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire Touhou Soundfont Remix #Pokemon Sun and Moon - Kahuna Battle Theme Touhou Soundfont Remix #Mortal Kombat Theme(Major Key)(Pacifist Version) #Radiohead - Creep(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Actual Scarlet Zone(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Epic Sax Guy Song/Run Away(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Iron Maiden - The Trooper(Touhou Soundfont Remix) FULL VERSION #Bag Raiders - Shooting Stars (Pokemon RSE Soundfont Remix) #Tiësto & KSHMR feat. Vassy - Secrets (MAK! Edit) #Necrofantasia(Pokemon RSE Soundfont Remix) #Queen - Bohemian Scarlet Weather Rhapsody(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Ariana Grande - Problem(Touhou PC - 98 Soundfont Remix) #Dragonforce - Through The Fire And The Flames(on Touhou PC - 98 Soundfont VLC Arrangement) #IN Reimu's Theme: Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle(Pokemon Diamond And Pearl Soundfont Remix) #Green Day - 21 Guns(Final Fantasy 7 Soundfont Remix) #We Are Number One but its an IMPROOVED Touhou PC 98 Soundfont Remix #Metallica - Master Of Puppets(Touhou PC - 98 Soundfont Remix) #System of a Down - Chop Suey(Final Fantasy 7 Soundfont Remix) #Pokemon Fire Red/Leaf Green Gym Leader Battle(Touhou PC - 98 Soundfont Remix) #Europe - The Final Countdown(Pokemon RSE Soundfont Remix) #NINEfield #Beethoven"not really cuz its from Korea" - Virus(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #If Caramelldansen was an Epic Boss Battle from Final Fantasy 7 #Linkin Park - In The End(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Bonetrousle(Kirby Super Star Soundfont Remix) #Lavender Town Theme but it sounds less creepy #Chainsmokers - Closer Ending Drop but to the tone of All Star's Whistle #PACIFIST Megalovania(Final Fantasy 7 Soundfont Remix) #Bad Apple x Darude - Sandstorm "Slightly" Remastered #Bag Raiders - Shooting Stars(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Homestuck - Heir Conditioning(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Numa Numa Yay/O Zone Dragostea Din Tei(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Haddaway - What Is Love(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #ＹＵＫＡＲＩ＇ｓ　ＴＨＥＭＥ（ＶＡＰＯＲＷＡＶＥ　Ｘ　ＳＹＮＴＨＷＡＶＥ　ＲＥＭＩＸ） #Madoka Magica - Connect(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Garnet - Stronger Than You(Pokemon RSE Soundfont Remix) #Pendelum - Propane Nightmares(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #THIS IS SPARTA! Song(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Evanescence - Bring Me Back to Life(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #SpellingPhailer - Game Theory Intro/Science Blaster(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Porter Robinson & Madeon - Shelter(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Martin Garrix - Animals x Nights of Nights x Grand Dad x Pokemon GO Song #Mario Kart 7 - Rainbow Road(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Mario Kart DOUBLE DASH - Rainbow Road(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Aha - Take On Me(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Lil Jon & DJ Snake - Turn Down For What(MAK! Drop Edit) #Avicii - Levels(Sega Megadrive Soundfont Remix) #99 Red Balloons(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Avicii VS Nicky Romero - I Could be the One(MAK! Edit) #UN Owen Was The Seinfield Theme #Kitsune² - Rock My Emotions(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea(DS Cory In The House Soundfont Remix) #Caramelldansen MINOR KEY(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Initial D - Nights of Fire(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Monty on the Run - Main Theme(Touhou x 2hu PC 98 Soundfont Remix) #Dmitri Vegas,Like Mike & Martin Garrix - 7 Grand Tremors Remastered #Pendulum - Witchcraft(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Sporty O - Let Me Hit It DROP ONLY(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Clownpiece Theme - Pierrot of the Star Spangled Banner Airhorn Remix(EAR RAPE) #Pokemon R/S/E - Wild Pokemon Battle(Touhou PC 98 Soundfont Remix) #We Are Number One but its DECENTLY mashed up Kyun-kyun Tamaran Inaba Tan (Robbie Rotten x Sumijun) #Book Raiders - Shooting Witches(Touhou PC - 98 Soundfont Remix) #Cirno's Psychosocial Math Class(Slipknot X IOSYS) #Star Wars - Duel Of Fates(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Counting Senbonzakuras(OneRepublic x Hatsune Miku) #Junko's Theme: Pure Furies ~ Whereabouts of the Heart(Roblox Death Sound Remix) #Clannad - Dango Daikazoku with Roblox Death Sound #USSR National Anthem(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Nirvana - Shoots like Teen Stars ft my shit editing #DJ Yoshitaka - Flower(Touhou PC 98 Soundfont Remix) #Play this at Remillia's Funeral #Aunn Komano's Theme - A Pair of Divine Breasts(Pokemon R/S/E Soundfont Remix) #Unity - TheFatRat(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Inspector Seinfield #Byakuren Hijiri's Theme but its an MM2Wood rip #Mortal Kombat Seinfeld Remix #DJ Yoshitaka - Evanfeld #Original Bad Apple but its All Star(with Autotune) #DDR - Max300(Touhou PC 98 Soundfont Remix) #HitoriNumbzuka(Linkin Park x Yuuhei Satellite) #Eiffel 65 - Blue(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Remove Kebab(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Todokete the Halating Engine(U's x Thomas The Tank Engine) #S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Clear Sky - Bandit Radio/Cheeki Breeki(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Joseph Joestar Theme(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Turn Down For Temmie's Nutshack #Tiesto and KSHMR - Secrets x Reisen's Theme(Slightly Remastered) #Thomas The Tank Engine Theme(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #What Redbone would sound like if it was mashed up with Macintosh Plus #Caravan Palace - Lone Digger(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Knife Party - Bonfire(IOSYS Touhou Edit) x Childish Gambino - Bonfire #Drowning Pool - Bodies(Touhou PC-98 Soundfont Remix) #What Redbone would sound like if it was using the Pokemon RSE Soundfont + Midi Download #Lose Yourself for Space Mom's Spaghetti(Eminem X ZUN) #Nue Houjuu's Theme - Heian Alien(PC 98 Soundfont Remix)VLC Rendition #ＫＯＩＳＨＩ　ＫＯＭＥＪＩ＇Ｓ　ＴＨＥＭＥ(Ｈａｒｔｍａｎｎｓ　Ｙｏｕｋａｉ　Ｇｉｒｌ)　ＳＹＮＴＨＷＡＶＥ + ＳＯＭＥＷＨＡＴ　ＶＡＰＯＲＷＡＶＥ　ＲＥＭＩＸ #Its Number One Bro but it has Lazytown Flow #Flowering Nights of Seinfeld #Initial D - Impact Blue(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #BoneyM - Rasputin/Ra Ra Rasputin(Touhou PC 98 Soundfont Remix) #Faded Halation(Alan Walker x U's) #Megaman 2 - Woodman's Theme(Touhou PC 98 Soundfont Remix) #Sonic Forces Theme(Pokemon B/W Soundfont Remix) #Yo Pillar Men Drop It Hard(Skrillex X JJBA) #Super Mario Odyssey-Jump Up Super Star/1 Up Girl(Sega Genesis Soundfont Remix) #Smash Mouth - All Star(Touhou PC-98 Soundfont Remix) #Santana - Smooth ft: Rob Thomas(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Firefly Halation(μ's X Owl City) #H3H3Productions Theme(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #End of Broken Dreams (Green Day X Eli Ayase) #Spiderman 2 - Pizza Theme(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Martin Garrix & Jay Hardway - Wizard (MAK! L!G0N Edit) #ＳＥＩＪＡ　ＫＩＪＩＮ＇ｓ　ＴＨＥＭＥ　－　ＲＥＶＥＲＳＥ　ＩＤＥＯＬＯＧＹ (ＶＡＰＯＲＷＡＶＥ　Ｘ　ＳＹＮＴＨＷＡＶＥ　ＲＥＭＩＸ) #The Prodigy - Voodoo People(Touhou PC-98 Soundfont Remix) #Clouds.mid(Final Fantasy 7 Soundfont Remix) #We are Number One but its a Hardwell Remix #Donkey Daikongzoku(Clannad x Donkey Kong 64) #Firefly Circulation(Owl City X Kana Hanazawa) #Gangnam in the 90s (PSY X Max Coveri) #UN Owen Was Mining it Like its Ores #Avicii - Wake Me Up(Super Mario 64 Soundfont Remix) #Linkin Park - Crawling In My Skin (Seinfeld Remix) #Snail House - Pixel Galaxy (300 SUB Special MAK! L!GON EDIT) #SWIMMING ON MY SCALES (Linkin Park X AdamKadmon) #How could this happen to me? #ＲＥＭＩＬＩＡ　ＳＣＡＲＬＥＴ＇Ｓ　ＴＨＥＭＥ　－　ＳＥＰＴＥＴＴＥ　ＦＯＲ　ＴＨＥ　ＤＥＡＤ　ＰＲＩＮＣＥＳＳ（ＳＹＮＴＨＷＡＶＥ　Ｘ　ＶＡＰＯＲＷＡＶＥ　ＲＥＭＩＸ） #Its everynights of nights bro(Team 10 X cool&create) #Hatsune Miku's Longest Yeah Boi Ever! #Sad Fireflies (Owl City X Porter Robinson) #Tetris Theme A - Korobeiniki(Touhou-ish....? Style Remix) #WOAH my Emotions #Streams Like Jagger(Adam Levine X Coda) #Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee – Despacito (Touhou Style Remix) #[put Vsauce Music(145(Poodles)) Over Mom's Spaghetti|I put Vsauce Music[145(Poodles) Over Mom's Spaghetti]] #Queen - Made In Heaven(Touhou PC 98 Soundfont Remix) #Martin Garrix - Chinatown (MAK! L!GON Edit) #When The Sea on Where One's Home Planet is Gone (Eminem X ZUN) #Yakety Sax (Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Okina Matara's Theme - Concealed Four Farts #Ducktales - The Moon (Pokemon R/S/E Soundfont Remix) #Flan Gon Give It to ya (DMX X Eminem X ZUN) #Yatadera Narumi welcomes you to the ricefields #Love Live's Guilty Eyes Fever is a Martin Garrix Song #Protegent - Scamstorm #Alstromeia Records - Bad Apple(Pokemon R/S/E Soundfont Remix) #４２０　Ｍａｃｉｎｔｏｓｈ　Ｐｌｕｓ（ＨＡＲＭＯＮＩＣ　Ｆｉｎａｌ　Ｆａｎｔａｓｙ　７　Ｓｔｙｌｅ　Ｒｅｍｉｘ） #Calamari Inktation(Seinfeld Remix) #Satono & Mai's Theme - Mai Crazy Backup Dancers(Russian Hardbass Remix) #Kohmi Hirose - Promise(Touhou Soundfont Remix) #Kygo ft. Conrad Sewell - Firestone (Tanned C!RNO Edit) #Rickrolling Girl(Rick Astley X Hatsune Miku) #Just a Halation (Nelly X μ's) #All Star but its mashed up with Beloved Tomboyish Girl(Pitch Corrected) #Martin Garrix - Animals Drop but its Beloved Tomboyish Girl #Satori's Theme - 3rd Eye (Arabic Trap Remix) #Somebody That I Used to Star Dash(Gotye X μ's) #Sakuya's Theme - Lunar Big Ben Dial #Slams of Nights of Evans(Quad City DJs X DJ Yoshitaka X Beat Mario) #End Of Nuclear Sorrows(Mike Oldfield X Eli Ayase) #Shrekfield #Haltmann's Theme - The Noble Haltmann (Eurobeat Remix) #Dragonforce - Through the Fire and The Flames(Pokemon RSE Soundfont Remix) #Marshmello - Alone(High QUAL!TY Edit) #Sanae's Theme - Faith is for the Transient People (Roblox Death Sound Remix) #Axel F - Crazy Frog(ues WOW! Edit) #England is my Halation #Flandre Crompton #Faded Nights (Alan Walker X ZUN) #Nitori Kawashiro's Theme - Candid Friend(Roblox Death Sound Remix) #Asian Jake Paul Circulation #FizzyFlies(Owl City X Snail House) #Game Of Thrones Theme(Pokemon RSE Soundfont Remix) #Dreams of Losing Yourself and Literature(Eminem X DDLC) #SA: Okuu's Theme - Solar Sect of Nuclear Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion(Roblox Death Sound Remix) #Wonderous Daijoubu (Oasis X DDLC) #Natsuki's Best Day Ever(Spongebob X DDLC) #Monika - Your Reality but its so DARK And DRAMATIC, I bet 1.000.000$ You Will CRY! #Bad Animals(Alstromeia Records X Martin Garrix) #Play Minecraft Doki Doki #Martin Garrix ft: Dua Lipa - Scared to be Lonely(DAV!D X FLANDR3 Edit) #Dreams Of Lavender Town and Suicide(DDLC X Pokemon) #DR Who Theme(Touhou Instrument Remix) #I put Seinfeld Music Over Sayori's Suicide Scene #Monika no.5 FULL VERSION #Porter Robinson ft :Madeon - Shelter (Super Mario 64 Soundfont Remix) #Ｄｏｏｒ　Ｒｅｓｓｏｎａｎｃｅ #Morty reacts to touhou shit #Deez Pillar Nutz (JJBA X DNFC) #A Wild Monika Appeared (DDLC X Pokemon RSE) #HALTmanns Youkai Girl #Avicii - Waiting For Love (S p l a t Edit) #Doki Doki Seinfeld Club #Game Of Thrones Theme (PS1 Startup Remix) #Puzzle Room (Russian Hardbass Remix) #Why you Gotta Be so Tsun(Magic X DDLC) #Firefly Reality (Owl City X DDLC) #Crawling In Your Reality (Linkin Park X DDLC) #Saving Sayori Didnt Even Matter (Linkin Park X DDLC) #Virtual Self/Porter Robinson - Eon Break (Touhou Instruments Remix) #All Star Reality (Smash Mouth X DDLC) #Reala/Totino's Theme (Touhou Instrument Remix) #「Real Slim ドキドキ」(Eminem X Nick Kaelar/DDLC) #Never Gonna Give a Reality (Rick Astley X DDLC) #Are you Gonna Stay in this Reality (Zedd ft. Hayley Williams X DDLC) #Turn Down For Doki Doki (DJ Snake, Lil Jon X DDLC) #Evil Morty Theme/For The Damaged Coda (Touhou Instrument Remix) #Lil Nico - Nii Gang #Gametheorylovania intro song #Dogsong Reality (Undertale X DDLC) #Look at my Literature(XXXTentacion X DDLC) #Sakuya Strikes Back (Undertale X Touhou) #Coconut Gun Reality (Donkey Kong X DDLC) #Snow Reality(µ's x DDLC) #DDLC OST - Okay Everyone (Natsuki Vs Cirno version) #How to Save Sayori's Life (The Fray X DDLC) #DDLC OST - My Confession (Airhorn Remix) #Spongetale - Planktolovania (Touhou Instrument Remix) #DDLC OST - Play With Me (Windows XP Remix) #Apple Crusher (Undertale X Touhou) #Nights of MC Gangs (Galaxy Goats X cool&create) #Spider Reality (Minecraft X DDLC) #DJ Yoshitaka - Evans (Just C!RNO Edit) #Doki Doki Literature Maker(DDLC X Mario Maker) #Monika's at a Payphone (Adam Levine X DDLC) #Rainbow Reality (Nanobii X DDLC) #Love me Like Your Reality (Ellie Goulding X DDLC) #Dango Reality(Clannad X DDLC) #Photograph Reality (Nickelback X DDLC) #Scientist Reality (Coldplay X DDLC) #Minecraft Panic (Galaxy Goats X DDLC) #Science Igniter (Game Theory/SpellingPhaeler X Re - con) #Sayori has Crippling Depression MMD #1 2 Sayo-nara (Simpleflips X DDLC) #Hydrogen - Hotline Miami #H3j h3j Monika (H3H3Productions X Nic and The Family) #Dust (Italian Release) - Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number #Let it snow but its half a DDLC Parody performed live with an audience #Dreams of Nyan Cat and Literature #Main Theme (JP Version) - Papers, Please #Closer - Just Dance 2017 #Monika is Coming to Town #Roller Mobster - Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number #X Gon Give It To 「ドキドキ」(DMX X Nick Kaelar/DDLC) #Deez Kazoo (Kazoo Kid X DNFC) #1 2 Oatmeal (Hatsune Miku Cover) #Stressed Sayo-nara (TWENTY ØNE PILØTS X DDLC) #Wild Wild Reconciliation (Will Smith X Violet Delta) #Yuuto Ichika's Theme - Hotline Gensokyo #Night Falls ~ Evening Star - Touhou 15.5: Antinomy of Common Flowers #I GENTLY OPEN THE DOOR #Headhunterz - Destiny (DAV!D X FL4NDR3 Edit) #Shreko-nara (Smash Mouth x DDLC) #Ｏｗｌ　Ｃｉｔｙ　－　Ｆｉｒｅｆｌｉｅｓ（ＨＯＭＥ　－　Ｒｅｓｏｎａｎｃｅ　Ｓｔｙｌｅ　Ｒｅｍｉｘ） #Hang'em All - Samurai Jack #Mariah Carey - Touch my Sphaget #Logan-nara (Logan Paul X DDLC) #Ｒｅｓｏｎａｎｃｅ　ｏｆ　Ｌｏｖｅ　ａｎｄ　Ｌｉｔｅｒａｔｕｒｅ #Boulevard of Broken Literature (Green Day X DDLC) #Martin Garrix - Ugandanimals #Ducktales - The Moon (Touhou Instrument Remix) #DJ Sayori Turn It Up #Sanaenae's Theme - Whips are for Transient SaNae Naes #Luma (Dead Girl Mix) - Super Mario Galaxy #Sayo-nara (Never Done Before Mix) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Main Theme - Mans Not Hot The Game #Hatsune Miku - I Take A Look At My Enormous Penis #Sayo-nara - Doki Doki Buy My Merch Club #MTC (Different Heaven Remix) - HentaiHaven #Main Theme (Number One Mix) - Deluxe Seinfeld Scene It? The DVD Game #Okay, Everyone! (Natsuki) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Flying Battery Zone (Act 2) (Funni Touhou Joke) - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles #Waters of Monika Megalovania - Doki Doki Undertale Club #Bonetrousle - Undertale #errrbody in the literature club gettin tipsy #Your Best Friend - Undertale #Spectre(Instrumental) - Alan Walker Pissing The Game #Goodbye to a World - 【=◈︿◈=】The Game #Dire, Dire Docks - Super Mario 64 #Crank That Soulja-nara (DDLC X Soulja Boy) #[Touhou arrange) Ｉｒｉｓ　Ｒｅｓｏｎａｎｃｅ|[Epik Touhou arrange Ｉｒｉｓ　Ｒｅｓｏｎａｎｃｅ]] #H3H3's Theme (Fucking Monikammmmmm)- PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator #Hopes and Dreams - Undertale #Hot Milk - Snailad House #E=MC Vagi-nara (DDLC X Jon Lajoie) #Thirdeyer - Knife Party: The Game #Lavender Town - Pokémon Red & Blue #Green Hill Zone (Funni Touhou Joke lol xD) - Sonic the Hedgehog #�� I Love Sayori �� #Personified Fear - Console BIOS/Startup Fanfare #One More Night - Maroon GO #Main Theme - Doki Doki Vsauce Club #It's Showtime! - Undertale #Once Upon a Time - Undertale #Gary Jules - Mad World In The Style Of DDLC Sayo-nara #Trainers' School - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire #Clutterfunk - Geometry Dash #Play a Mini-Game! - Mario Party #Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts #We no Speak the Ding Dong #Mr.Krabs - Worlds Smallest Violin Song (Touhou Style Remix) #Ghost N Stuff - Deadmau5: The Bullet Hell Shooter Game #Sweato-nara (Jacob Sartorius X DDLC) #Sayo-nara (You Laugh You Lose Mix) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Recordar - Vocaloidtale: Spanish Edition #Ocean Apple - Hotline Gensokyo #Forum Flight (Reuploaded mix) - epic Monstercat rips #Ievan Polkka - Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA #Ultimate Destruction - Geometry Dash #Sad Machine - Porter Robinson do the funny Alan Walker Style: The Game #The Chainsmokers ft: Monika - Your Reality (Not an Official Lyric Video) #Megalovania - EarthBound Halloween Hack #Red's Sandwiches #Steam Gardens - Super Mario Odyssey #BangAYurilovania - Doki Doki Undertale Club #Touhou IN - Voyage 1969 IN the style of Daft Punk - Voyager #Main Theme - Doki Doki School Shooter Club #Despito - Despacito Party #Stressed Sayonara - I Improove DDLC Mashups: The Game #I Took a Pill in the Literature Club #Gaster's Theme - Undertale #Despatrousle - Undertale #Game Theory Theme(Touhou Style Remix) #Gourmet Race/1 2 Oatmeal(Touhou Style Remix) #Main Theme - Nae Nae Whiperature Club #Dire Dire Despito - Super Despacito 64 #Main Theme - Ricegum Supreme Literature Club #Kindergarten Level 2 (Stronger Than You) - Soundtrack Attack #Calamari Inktation (Touhou Style Mix) - Splatouhou 2 #Poem Panic (Edgy as fuk i cut myself lol mix) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Battle with Infinite - First Bout - Sonic Forces #Another Medium - Undertale #Happy Birthday ZUN - Epik Touhou Soundfont Midislaps: The Game #DDLC OST - Play With Me but its in minor key #Once Upon a Time (Beta Mix) - Undertale #Lavender Town - Pokemon XXXSoundcloud Edition #I Love Sayori - I Improove DDLC Mashups: The Game #Lil Pump - Gucci Gang REAL Studio Acapella/Vocals Only (NOT Clickbait) #Voile, the Magic Library - Golglogaglalab Visits the Scarlet Library #Unfounded Revenge (Russian Hardbass Remix) #XXXSayori - Sado - Nara #I Still Love You - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Daddy - Just Dance 2017 #Waters Of Megalovania - Midislap Touhou epic #Nico Nico Niiiiii - Nico Yazawa do the Nico Nico Niiiiiii�������� #Battle (Nico Yazawa) - Pokemon Black & White #Cirno's Theme - Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Chillwave? Remix) #FBI OPEN UP!!! #Waters of Rainbowlovania - My Little Undertale #maki ligon die #Main Theme - Cory In Gensokyo #IMpact BLUE (Redone) - Midislap Touhou Epic #Dire Dire Docks (Fuq im a day late mix) - Super Mario 64 #We Are Number One (Its Cursed) - LazyTown: The Video Game #Spider Dance - Furrytale #The Grand Finale - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story #Dreams of Science And Technology - Doki Doki Vsauce Club #The Faded (Warning: Super Cursed) - Dancing Line ##BOOGIEDOWN main theme - Maki Ligon do the funni FORTNITE DANCE CHALLENGE.DEFINETLY NOT A REUPLOAD #Sayo-nara - oh crap epic DDLC Mashup LOL! #Oka̶y̵ ̨Ęv̢ery͟o͠n͢e͏! Jump Around (Fuckin Monikammmmmmm Mix)- Jet Set Radio #Ohayou Sayori! - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Daijoubu! - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Concept of Love (JP Version) - Jet Set Radio Future #Take On Me - Ready Player One #Sayo-nara - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Sayo-nara Sunburn (Doki Doki Literature Club! X Owl City) #ESSKEETIT! - Gucci Gucci Literature Club! #Aishiteru Banzai! - Love Live! School idol festival #Ohayou Soul Hitler! - I Improove DDLC Mashups: The Game #Bee-gone - Dank 420 Bumbilicious Club #Dreams Of Levels And Literature (Avicii Mix) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Alice Margatroid MS Theme - The Grimiore of Alice (Alice DJ Style Remix) #An Unwavering Heart - Pokémon Black & White #Gucci Gucci Literature Club's Not Hot (Extra Cursed) - I Improove DDLC Mashups: The Game #Bonetrousle - S.T.A.L.K.E.R.T.A.L.E #Jotaro Kujo Battle - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven #U.N Owen is not Death Waltz (epik mix) - Touhou 6: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil #Take On Me(me mix) - SingStar Pop (USA) #Bad Apple!1!!1! - Touhou 4: Lotus Land Forum #Just Monika. - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Despacito - Kirby: Nightmare in Puerto Rico #CheetahMen Theme - Action 52 #Despacito - Splatoon #Classic-nara (MKTO X DDLC) #The Chainsmokers - Despacito (Audio) #Dango Daikazoku - Clannad #Despacito - Pendulum 2: The Return #The Office Theme (Touhou Style Remix) #Tetrilicious - I Got Five On It 2: Darkroom Familia VS Russia #Nagisa - Clannad #Waters Of Poetic Justice - Doki Doki Undertale Club #Sad Despacito - Porter Robinson 【=◈︿◈=】: The Game #Ink Me Up - Splatoon #Mine Diamonds but Hatsune Miku sings it #Crazy Frog ft: Hatsune Miku - Vegetable Juice (Audio) #Childish Gambino - This is The Literature Club #Aries - Sayonara x DDLC - Sayo-nara #Snail's House Ft: Owl City - Fireflies (Audio) #Brass 2.0 - Ali A Intro Maker: The Game #Its not Yanny or Laurel #Sayori do the Party Rock Anthem Dance #Hi-Spec Robo Go! - Hard-Boiled Heavy Boss - Sonic Mania #Despito (cursed eurobeat mix) - INITIAL Despacito #Hydrogen - Hotline Gensokyo #Main Theme - 1 2 Oatmeal #Dame Tu Sayori - Unfunny Sayo-nara mashups the game #Highscore - DubstepGutter: The Game #Stop spamming Despacito and Sayo-nara!!!1!11!! - Doki Doki Literature Club #Get Out Get Out Get Out Of My Head #Please Walk Despacito in the Halls - Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning #Nock Em (I Cut Myself Everytime Mix) - Geometry Dash SubZero #Love Scene Theme - Team 10 The Game 2: The Breakup #Metal BeatMARIO - Super Touhou 64 #Thanos - Despacito 2 (French Release) #Gorilla Kazoo #Despacito Valley - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Fonsi #Where the Guns At (lol same bpm) - Nuclear Throne #Katsusha Retro (Latin American Version)- Tetris DS (THQ) (Unreleased) #Math - Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning #ＤＥＳＰＡＣＩＴＯ　ＲＥＳＯＮＡＮＣＥ #Default Dance (epic despacito haha xD) - Fartnite #Trailer Theme (Orchestral Mix thingy) - Despacito 2:The Movie #Suicidal Thoughts - Edgy Sayo-nara Mashups: The Game #It's Showtime! (Moldovan Version) - Undertale #Mad World - Gary Jules visits the Scarlet Mansion #Power of NEO - Spongebob Squarepants #I Still Love You - Doki Doki Literature Club!Just Yuri Mod #Math - Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning #Default Dance - Fortnite #【東方Liquid DnB】 Faith is For Transient Liquids「Maki Ligon」 #Ali A Intro/Brass 2.0 (Touhou Style Remix) #Clownpiece Dancing to We No Speak Americano #Sayo-nara (very epik mix) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Tria - Geometry Dash #Sayo-nara (Ew Wholesome) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Press Start - Geometry Dash #XXXTentacion Death Theme - Kingdom Hearts #Jake Paul Boxing Theme - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Rolling Girl In the style of A-ha Take On Me #I Still Love You (Wait wrong visual novel) - Doki Doki Literature Club #Beautiful Girls (Super Gay Version) - SingStar Hottest Hits #Shut up and Dance with Me in The Style of Never Gonna Give You Up #Nintendo GameCube Startup (Canon Ship Mix) - Console BIOS/Startup Fanfare #Cold - Maroon GO #Perfect 64 #Tem Shop - Undertale #Yukuriito Guaninado's Theme - Touhou 6: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil #Pink Fluffy Doki Dokis Dancing on Rainbows #Geniously Hacked Bebop - Mystic Messenger #All Star (Epic off note lmao) - Shrek #I Just Simultaneously Whipped and Nae Nae'd - Game Theory #Fly Like A Butterfly - Jet Set Radio Future #Green Hill Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog #Dream Apple - Deadmau5: The Bullet Hell Shooter Game #Overskrill - Epic Same BPM #[in Despacito (Blue)- The Living Tombstone|Basics in Despacito [Blue- The Living Tombstone]] #Doki Doki Forever - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Spider Dance - Tetristale #Don't Forget to Feed your Neopets (Spanish Version) - Neopets #Howard The Alien - Unfunny Sayo-nara Mashups: The Game #Faded in the Style of Basshunter #Despacito in the Full Style Of Alan Walker #Intro Theme - Stranger Things #Happiness is Everywhere in Life - Touhou 99 Gru Takes Over Gensokyo #Okay Everyone! (Natsuki)(cursed mix) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Waters Of Nazareth - Grand Theft Auto IV #UN Owen Was Gucci Gang #Dire Dire Docks (Dead meme lol) - Super Mario 64 #CheetahMen Theme (Spanish Version) - Action 52 #SECRET HOPEFUL PIANO RENDITION IN DETROIT BECOME HUMAN #Put your Hearts Up (Cant Unhear version) - MTV Hits #Honobono Shrine.Zedd #Hotel - Undertale #009 Sound System Dreamscape in the style of Deadmau5 #【MMD】Classic | Thanos #Dame Tu Sayonara - I Improove DDLC Mashups: The Game #009 Sound System Bad Dreamscape - Touhou XP: Unregistered Hypercam 2 #Calamari Inkantation (epic mix) - Splatoon #Nintendo GameCube Startup (Stale Mix) - Console BIOS/Startup Fanfare #Kirby does funny Fortnite Dance Moves #【東方Techno】 Nights of Techno 「Maki Ligon」 #Lucky im in Love with my Best Friend #Spicy Calamari Inkantation (what mix) - Splatoon 2 #009 Sound System (Epic Eurobeat Mix) - Initial Dreamscape #I Still Love You (2010 Version) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Death Waltz (yes i called it Death Waltz) - Touhou 6: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil #Satisfaction - Just Dance 2 #The Sea Where One's Home Planet Reflects - Hotline Gensokyo #Necrofantasia (Season 5 Release) - Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom #Opening Theme (Hopeful Piano Version) - Detroit Become Human #Sean Kingston - Beautiful Girls (Kawaii Future Bass Remix) #Sayo-nara (lol name puns) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #One More Night - Rock Band 4 #Nightmare Diaries - Touhou 16.5 Violet Detector Ya like Jazz DLC #Amalgam - Steven Universe #An Unwavering Heart - Pokémon Black & White #Emote: Electro Shuffle (Original Version) - Fortnite #Jackspedicy Ft: Schmoyoho - All The Way (Eurobeat Remix) #Clean Bandit - Rather Be A School Shooter #Okay Everyone! (Sayori) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #I Get It Up - Ali - A Intro Maker: The Game #Lunatic Eyes - Invisible Full Moon - Touhou 8: Imperishable Night #My Confession - Doki Doki Literature Club!Just Yuri Mod #ラ・ム・ネ (ra-mu-ne) - Snailad's House #Im so FRESH you can sugma nuts #Sad Machine - 【=◈︿◈=】The Game #Everybody Jump Around (Korean Version) - Jet Set Radio #Father's Theme - Shelter #Reach for the Moon ~ Immortal Smoke - Touhou 8: Imperishable Night #September - Elite Beat Agents #Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess - Touhou 8: Imperishable Night #End of Your Best Nightmare - Cameliatale #Flowering Night - Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View #Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz #Gentleman - Just Dance 2014 #Boomerang - Future House Music: The Game #Beloved Tomboyish Girl - Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil #Crab Rave - DESPACITO IS GONE #Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion - Touhou 11: Subterranean Animism #Nep - Megadimension Neptunia VII #Gourmet Race - Kirby's Dream Land 3 #Errybody in the science club getting tipsy - I Improove DDLC Mashups: The Game #Dancefloor Orgy - Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt #Absolutely Overfamiliar Shrine - Undertale #Nepgear fights Michael Jackson - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: Sisters Generation #Dust - Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number #All Set! - Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online #Cupcakes of Manipulated by The Devil - Doki Doki Undertale Club #soldier game - Love Live! School idol festival #Dreams of Love and Literature (Swedish Version) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #† Dreamscape † - Inori Aizawa's Internet Adventure #No Tears Left to Cry - MTV Hits: 2000s Edition #Dreams of Losing Yourself in Technology - I Improove DDLC Mashups: The Game #LUVORATORRRRRY! - Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X #Border of Life (Season 6 Release) - Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom #Bowser's Theme - Super Mario 64 #Boo Night Fever - Paper Mario: Sticker Star #Fire - Need for Speed: Undercover #Doki Doki Literature Club! (Quarter of a 100k Mix) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Mousou Katharsis - Megadimension Neptunia VII #Opening Theme (Act 3) - Doki Doki Literature Club #Nyeh Heh Heh! - Undertale #Infinite Ammo - Payday 2 #The Pillar Men Theme (epic mix) - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven #Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! - Love Live! School idol festival #Science Blaster - Game Theory #Electro Cabello - Youtube Background Music: The Game #I Was Busy Thinking About Boys - Tik Tok #Essketetris - Tetris: Lil Pump Edition #Mission! Health First! - Cells At Work! #National Park - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver #BADAPPLEQUEST #Complete Darkness - Touhou 2: Story of Eastern Wonderland #Sayo-nara (no) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #It's Raining Somewhere Else (Genocide Version) - Undertale #Beautiful Girls (Spanish Version) - SingStar Hottest Hits #Avicii - Levels (HQ Audio) #The Next Episode - Tetris: Snoop Dogg Edition #Tetris Voices - Porter Robinson 2 Virtual Self: The Game #Cruel Angel Thesis (Epic same BPM lmao) - Neon Genesis Evangelion #Ending Theme - Snailchan Adventure #Get Ready for This - Space Jam #Snail's House -「My Story」(Megalovania Mix) #How to save Sayori's Life - I Improove DDLC Mashups: The Game #Main Theme - Bill Clinton #No Mercy - Tik Tok #The Final Island - Pendulum 2: The Return #Battle! (Red) - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver #Reptiles - Mortal Kombat: Songs Inspired by the Warriors #I Still Love You (I dont know lol mix) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Don't Forget to Feed your Neopets - Neopets #Something Just Like This - Painsmokers: The Game #The World Revolving - Deltarune #Lancer Theme (Overworld) (Offbeat lmao mix) - Deltarune #The Pierrot of the Star-Spangled Banner - Touhou 15: Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom #Card Castle - Tetrarune #Rude Blaster - Deltarune #DespaciTOE - Tik Tok #Poem Panic - Doki Doki Literature Club! #Justin Bieber ft: Ludacris - Baby in the style of Post Malone Ft: Mr. Gus #POP/STARS - League Of Legends #Gaster's Theme (What The hecc is after Gamma Mix) - Undertale #Hartmann's Youkai Girl - Touhou 11: Subterranean Animism #Faith is for the Transient People - Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith #145 Poodles - Vsauce #The World Sliding (Deltarune x Super Mario 64) #Card Castle - Deltarune #Before the Story - Deltarune #Megalovania (WTF No) - Undertale #Zeze - Tik Tok #Deltarune - Lancer Theme (Russian Hardbass Remix) #Sidetracked Day - osu! #Satori Maiden ~ 3rd Eye - Touhou 11: Subterranean Animism #Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Tik Tok #The Circus - Deltarune #The Sea Where One's Home Planet Reflects - Touhoutale #Crab Rave - Monstercat: Instinct #Fortnite - Dance Moves (Default Dance) Acapella #American Boy - DJ Hero 2 #Beginning - Deltarune #Tori no Uta - Air #Title Screen - Pokemon Heart Gold/Soul Silver #Its Everyday Bro (Swedish Version) - Team 10 #Septette for the Dead Princess - Touhou 6: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil #MINE DIAMONDS | miNECRAFT PARODY OF TAKE ON ME (Eurobeat Remix) #Hit or Miss but its Nico Nico Nii #Squeaky Clean - Fortnite #Hip Shop - Deltarune #t-PORT - Shuric Scan #Love Colored Master Spark - Touhou 8: Imperishable Night #Thank U Next - MTV Hits #Emote: Dance Moves - Fortnite #【東方Synthwave】 Night Stalker 「Maki Ligon」 #Nasty vs. D.A.N.C.E. - DJ Hero 2 #Regular Battle - Pokedimension; Rom And Ram #Nyeh Heh Heh! (Beta Mix) - Undertale #Tension - Mad Father #Katsusha Retro (Same BPM lmao) - Tetris DS (THQ) (Unreleased) #Dear... every day (WTF Mix) - Hyperdimension Neptunia; Producing Perfection #Dire Dire Docks (OST Version) - Super Mario 64 #San Andreas Theme Song - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas #Through The Fire and Flames (2nd Riff) - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock #Neil Cicierega - Smash Christmas (Pitch Corrected) (HQ Audio) #Emote: Dance Moves (Snail Mix) - Fortnite #Crossing Field - Sword Art Online #The Office Theme Song - The Office #Senbonzakura - Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX #Sting - Shape of My Heart (Definetly not Lucid Dreams Version) (HQ Audio) #Nintendo GameCube Startup - Console BIOS/Startup Fanfare #PlayStation Startup (Beta Mix) - Console BIOS/Startup Fanfare #Darude - Sandstorm #Super Mario Bros. Music - Invincible (JP Version) #Help Me Help You - Unfunny Sayo-nara Mashups: The Game #Nickelodeon Theme (2017 - Present) - Nickelodeon #Megalovania (Pendulum Mix) - Undertale #Dicko-nara Mode - Unfunny Sayo-nara Mashups in 2019: The Game #Pump - Mafia City #Just Mo Nika - Doki Doki L̶i̶t̶e̶r̶a̶t̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶C̶l̶u̶b̶ Just Monika! #Title Theme - 7 GRAND DAD #Megalovania (JP Version) - Earthbound Halloween Hack #Respect my Crypn - Unfunny Sayonara Mashups in 2019: The Game #Main Theme (2012 Version) - ROBLOX #Crazy Backup Dancers - Touhou 16: Hidden Star in Four Seasons #Renai Circulation - Bakemonogatari Portable #Dreams of Our Generation (Night Walk) - Rhythm Heaven Fever #Kraid's Lair - Metroid #Super Mario Bros. Music - Invincible #Butterfly Doors - Unfunny Irrelavant Stale Sayonara Mashups #Beats vs. The Big Beat - DJ Hero #Chaoz Fantasy (E4/4tless Mix) - Geometry Dash #Battle! (Red) (Beta Mix) - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver #Title Theme - Super Mario Maker #Lavender Town (Beta Mix) - Pokémon Red & Blue #Ｌａｓａｇｎａ　Ｒｅｓｏｎａｎｃｅ #Renai Circulation vs PONPONPON (Cancelled Weeb DLC 100% Real Mix) - DJ Hero 2 #Jackspedicy2 ft: Schmoyoho - All The Way (HQ Audio) #Sweden - Minecraft #Grape Soda Time (Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen X Snails House) #Overdrive (Spanish Version) - Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos #Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle - Touhou 8: Imperishable Night #Bowser's Theme (Beta Mix) - Super Mario 64 #Main Theme - Nintendo DSI Shop #Marsh Walk - Fortnite #Sweet Sweet Victory (2019 Superbowl Version) - Spongebob Squarepants #Empty Town - Deltarune #Lil Pump - Racks on Racks on Racks on Racks on Racks on Racks on Racks on Racks on Racks on Racks #Everybody Jump Around (Epic Same BPM and Same Key) - Jet Set Radio #Spider Dance (super remastered not gay version) - Furrytale #Dearly Beloved (Alpha Mix) - Kingdom Hearts #Before The Story (Funny Mix) - Deltarune #An Unwavering Heart (LMAO xD Mix) - Pokémon Black & White #My Confession (Act 2) - Doki Doki Literature Club! #【Sans Undertale MMD】Chikatto Chika Chikattsu #The End - Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver #Shining Star (No Credits Version) - Star VS The Forces of Evil #Ed Sheeran - Megalovania (HQ Audio) #Bloody Tears - Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow #Lost Jackpot - Len'en 4: Brilliant Pagoda or Haze Castle #Ringtone (Rare Version) - Discord #Nyeh Heh Heh! (Estonian Version) - Undertale #Charlie Puth - Rock My Emotions (HQ Audio) #Emote: Default Dance - Fortnite #Uwa!! So Temperate - Undertale #Needles Piano - Petscop #Unlockable Girl ~ Star Azure Fantasy - Super Ledgehop: Double Laser #Super Mario Bros Music - Mario Loses his Phone #Professor E. Gadd - Luigi's Mansion #Aya Shameimaru's Theme - Wind God Girl (Pokemon B/W Style Remix) #Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea (Season 8 Version) - Touhou 6: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil #Ringtone - Initial D #Concept of Love - Jet Set Radio Future #Wii Shop Channel - Smooth McGroove #Gourmet Race - Kirby Superstar Ultra #The Prodigy - Omen (HQ Audio) #Yudachi's Theme ~ Nightmare of Solomon - Azur Lane #Hydrogen (Beta Mix) - Hotline Miami #Where the Guns At - Nuclear Throne #Flowering Night (Epic Mix) - Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View #Megalovania - Azur Lane #Super Mario Bros. Music - Invincible (Religious Version) #Bob-Omb Battlefield - Super Mario 64 #Nintendo GameCube Startup (OMG Im so fast lol!!11!!!) - Console BIOS/Startup Fanfare #ネトゲ廃人シュプレヒコール (Netoge Haijin Sprechchor) - Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F #Nelly ft; Kelly Rowland - Dilemma (HQ Audio) #Yorimashi Between Dreams and Reality ~ Necro-Fantasia (Pokemon HG/SS Style Remix) #Lost One's Weeping (Edgy as fuk i cut myself lol mix) - Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X #T - Port - Shuric Scan (JP Version) #Beats vs. The Big Beat (The First Part) - DJ Hero #Circus - Clown in Office: The Game #DK Rap - Donkey Kong 64 #Reach for the Moon ~ Immortal Smoke (Summer Version) - Touhou 8: Imperishable Night #Avatar Beat - OFF #CENSORED!! - SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS